


Hungry Eyes

by takemyhart (sewerwitchlove)



Series: Loey's Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Breeding, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, First entry for the month of sin!!!, Forced Pregnancy, I only tagged as noncon bc i want to make sure everyone is forewarned, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Large Cock, Multi, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - F/F/M, Wet & Messy, Yandere, but this is definitely dubcon as opposed to noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewerwitchlove/pseuds/takemyhart
Summary: Kinktober Day 1: (Cum) Inflation.Brigitte wants to start a family with you. She'll need a little help with that. There's only one man she has in mind for the job.





	Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for Day 1 of Kinktober: Deep-Throating | INFLATION| Face-Sitting | Mask. As you can tell from the tags, Inflation is the chosen kink for this fic!
> 
> ~I don't condone yandere behaviour or dubcon in real life~
> 
> Enjoy!!

You tried to squirm away as sparks of sensation fizzled over your aching flesh. You clenched around her fingers, painfully, crying out as you came for the second time. But she did not stop. Her deft, warm fingers stretched your trembling walls out to the point of pain. Still, you didn’t manage any more than weak twitches away from her persistent hands.

Your clit throbbed, almost feeling like it was _burning_. When her thumb swept over it again, pressing into the delicate flesh and circling hard, you pleaded mercy. It wasn’t the first time that night, and it wouldn’t be the last.

“Please, please, Brigitte. I can’t, I can’t-” you chanted as she wrung another feeble, painful orgasm from you. “ _I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t-”_

As your traitorous limbs shook you felt tears roll down your hot, puffy cheeks. Your breathing hitched, and you let out a gasping sob as she wouldn’t stop touching you. Even her calloused hands soothing your tense things was too much. It was all too much.  

 “You won’t be disappointed, älskling,” Brigitte smiled at you as her fingers traveled across your hips to rest on your stomach. “We’ll be so much happier with a baby – with a _family_!”

You hadn’t believed her before when she would kiss you hungrily whispering about how sweet you’d be as a mother. You never thought she had the means, and you assumed she was too greedy with you to ever consider bringing someone else in. These were just the fantasies of a girl who had grown up with more siblings than in a litter of pups. That, however, was where you were wrong. Stupidly, foolishly _wrong_.

“He’ll give us such strong babies, sötnos. He’ll fill you up so well make you all round and soft for me,” she beamed as she leaned over you to stroke your face. She ignored your wet, red cheeks and trembling lips. She ignored your gasping breaths and wild, wide eyes. Her full lips met yours and you squeezed your eyes shut, unable to face her starry, loving eyes whilst your own were clouded with tears.  

When you open them again you flick your eyes around the room, scared of what you will find but needing to see it anyway. There he sits, hulking and hard and entirely too big. A golden behemoth, intent on you. You knew he was kind; _honourable_ even. You knew that Brigitte must have spun him a tale, told him _something_ to get on board with this, but you couldn’t help resenting him. He was a friendly giant, but to you, Reinhardt appeared more as Balor Béimnech. And like most giants of folklore, he was here to hurt you. To _entrap_ you.  

You see him reach for his straining cock, using one of his massive hands to stroke up the length as he gazes upon your naked body with heat. Blood pounds through your ears, drowning out the sound of Brigitte calling him over with an open smile. As he lifts himself from the chaise in the corner, you’re reminded of what a _mountain_ he is, and your stomach drops. You can barely handle Brigitte on her own. How, _how_ does she expect you to do this?

Though you wailed at her touch earlier, you internally thanked Brigitte for working you up. Your legs lay limp on the mattress, spread out and exposing your hot, wet flesh to your captor and her friend. You were so slick that you could feel the air in the room cooling and biting at your inner thighs. Reinhardt reached the bed quickly, dipping his fingers into your sensitive folds and letting out an appreciative hum. Lying boneless and wet on the king-size bed, you felt as vulnerable as a newborn kitten facing two Great Danes. He shushes you as he dips the bed, crouching his massive frame over you. With large, capable hands he lifts your hips as easily as lifting a feather while Brigitte pushes a pillow under you. Whether for your comfort or to increase chances of conception you don’t know. Regardless, you come to appreciate. You may be leaving this encounter pregnant, but you don’t fancy adding a broken back to that too.

“Comfortable, mäuschen?” he murmurs.

Staring up at these two golden giants, all you can do is nod.

You are already lying prone, but it’s not enough. You feel Brigitte’s intense gaze like a physical warmth as Reinhardt spreads you further, opening you to his massive girth. He pushes your legs until they ache, until you can stretch no more and you need Brigitte’s strong grip to keep you open. You take a deep breath and arch your neck back as he pushes two thick fingers inside you, cooing sweet nothings as he tests your wetness. As his cock presses against your entrance you gasp, arching your back as well as your neck as you try to escape the burgeoning burn. He keeps going, though, groaning at how tight you are even with Brigitte’s preparations. You aren’t aware of how long it takes him to enter you fully. You only feel the burning stretch, the fear of tearing, and the soft hands stroking through your hair. Brigitte soothes you in nonsense terms, petting your hair like you’re a nervous kitten. In the face of such strength, you may as well be.

“You can take it, just a little more… There we go, that’s a good girl.” Reinhardt groans as rolls his hips into your aching core.

You feel tears rolling down your cheeks for the second time this night as you cry out in disbelief. It’s not pleasurable, how can it be? He’s far, far too big. Too big and too strong and too _much_. He’s only rolling his hips gently, testing, but already you feel bruised and aching.

“You’re such a good girl,” he rumbles as he presses his hips to you more intently. “So good, so _noble_ bearing children for-” he breaks off with a growl as he hits your cervix.

You wail as he picks up his pace, still careful of hurting you, but dancing along the edge of causing damage. He’s so hard, not just his cock but his hips and his waist are solid. You predict bruises from the steel of his pelvis against your ass and inner thighs. Pitiful moans escape you with every thrust of his hips, and you feel Brigitte’s hand tighten on your lower thigh.

She hitches your leg up further, pulling you more open as she brings her face to yours.

“Our babies will be so beautiful, sötnos. So _strong_ ,” she breathes into your ear. You shiver, agreeing with her despite your reservations. “How could they not be? They’ll be _perfect_ , with you as their mother and Rein as a father.”

You hear the excitement in her voice as she breaks off into Swedish. Rein joins in, groaning German praises, filling the air with sounds of his pleasure.

You start to feel the pleasure of it, of his impossible length and girth inside you. Of their cooing praises and soft words. Your tears still fall, feeling cool against your burning red cheeks, but you’ve stopped crying in pain and started sobbing with overstimulation. Brigitte’s hand returns to your hair, brushing the sweaty strands off your forehead. Her mouth dips to yours, swallowing the sounds of your pleasure-pain. A strong hand, bigger than hers, reaches up to stroke your aching, sensitive nipples. You can do nothing but lie there and take it.

So you give in, sprawling back further into the bed and letting yourself go limp. Despite your acquiescence, your legs are still stretched so wide you can barely accommodate his waist. You always thought Brigitte was big, but he had more than a foot over her and more muscle.

 A gasping, crying moan escapes you as he gets impossibly deep. So deep that you spasm, crying into Brigitte’s open mouth. You pull away from her, looking down at yourself with wild, stunned eyes. You can see where your tummy bulges out from his girth, and you lift a tired shaking arm off the duvet to stroke over it.

“I told you you could take it, mäuschen,” he purrs at you, his eye heavy with lust and more than a little pride.

But you feel pride, too. You heard proof of his pleasure earlier, but now you are looking at him and you can see how you are affecting him Silvery strands of his hair have fallen over his forehead, sticking to the sweat that glistens there. You stroke across your bulge again and his blue eye flutters shut as he groans.

Brigitte laughs, looking between you both, happy that her plan has come together so well. Flicking your eyes back to meet hers, she kisses your nose and grins at you. She stares into your eyes, her pupils blown wide, as she reaches down. Down, down, down over your breasts and bulging tummy.   You keep your eyes on her pretty face as you gasp, twitching as she circles your clit while Reinhardt continues to thrust into you. She trails her wet fingers up again, leaving goosebumps in her wake, and presses on your bulge. Moaning at the unexpected sensation, you clench around Rein’s cock. Biting her lip and looking at her mentor through her lashes, she presses again, causing that strange pleasure deep in your womb, and stroking her hero’s cock through you. 

“You’re so cute, älskling; especially when you make that face.”

Reinhardt’s pace quickens, spurred on by the dual sensation of your tight wall, and his squire’s touch. You thought he was too much before, but now your body is forced up the bed, nearly bent in two as he fucks you like a rag doll. He pushes Brigitte’s hand off your leg, and grasps both, throwing them up to your shoulders, and your pelvis off the pillow as he fucks into you hard and fast. You cry out, your moans cut off as each thrust makes you lose your breath. He’s pushing so deep in you, making your fingers twitch and your toes curl as you shake your head uselessly against this forced pleasure.

You sense he is close, pulling you towards him, impaling you on his massive cock as he works himself to his end. Brigitte must sense it too, as she works back over your clit, determined to make you come one last time tonight. You can feel it, too much and not enough all at once. Your body clenches all over, as much as you can manage bent-over as you are. Your pussy clenches too, milking him as your body begs for his cum, trying to suck it up into your womb. You’re silent as you shake, mouth open and brow furrowed, and you _feel_ it. You feel his hips stuttering as he pushes into you as far as he can go. You feel him groan as he collapses against you. You feel him spurt streams and streams of thick, hot cum. And he keeps going, more than you thought possible. With his cock still pressed deep inside you, spurting out ropes of white, you have never felt fuller.

His huffing, panting breaths mix with yours as you both come down from your mutual high. He stays inside you for a while whilst Brigitte recovers the pillow that got lost in the night’s earlier passions. His beard scratches you as he lowers his lips to your forehead, kissing you sweetly as he pulls out. Making sure your hips stay propped, he leans back as smiles at your wrecked body.

“We’ve got to make sure it sticks, mäuschen,” he smiles softly.  

You lie back and close your eyes, basking in the glow of your orgasm, and the ache of your muscles. Dozing off, you miss as Brigitte sees her mentor off, thanking him for helping you with this. Warmth wakes you, as she slips her arms around you and pulls you to her chest, spooning you. Though you didn’t want this, you can’t help but feel safe and protected and happy surrounded by her strong arms and easy smiles.

The rise and fall of her chest against your back soothes you, calming your racing heart and mind.

“We’re going to be so happy. So, so happy,” she whispers into your ear. You shiver, at the feeling of her warm breath tickling your skin, and the weight of her words.

Her hands slip down, stroking your full, distended stomach. Your eyes flutter shut, heavy and tired, and soothed by her sweet words. She’ll take care of you so, so well. You’ll want for nothing, soft and glowing and round with your baby. No harm will come to you.

“Don’t worry, älskling, I will be your shield.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Lmk what you think, please <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr @takemyhart


End file.
